Relief
by Odintsova
Summary: Logan's POV, after Duncan and Veronica broke up, Duncan had one of his episodes. Slightly LoVe, but not until the very end.


Title: Relief

Author: Odintsova

Rating: PG-13 for brief language and sexual references

Spoilers: Up to Hot Dogs(Season 1)

Summary: Logan tells Veronica that Duncan lost it and tried to kill his father the week they broke up. This is Logan's POV for what happened that day. It is slightly LoVe, but not until the very end.

Logan was due over at Duncan's house to spend about six hours playing video games, at least. Celeste was at a party and Jake was still out of town, Lily was over comforting Veronica, and Logan had come to comfort Duncan.

Duncan needed comfort, that much Logan was sure of, but what he wasn't so sure of was why. After all Duncan was the one who had broken up with Veronica.

As far as break-ups go, Logan had to say it was pretty harsh. Duncan and Veronica had been dating for about a year and a half, and if Logan had been Duncan, he would have at least had the decency to tell Veronica that they were broken up.

But Duncan hadn't. Instead he had ignored Veronica, avoiding her at school and not answering her phone calls, leaving an exasperated Logan and a distressed Lily to comfort Veronica.

"I know he's your friend," Lily said one day, when they were lying in bed after an intense lovemaking session. "But he is such an asshole, Logan. He and Veronica are perfect for each other, I know they are. But he has to go and ignore her like that."

Logan wholeheartedly agreed, but then two or three days later, Lily stopped saying that Duncan and Veronica should get back together. When Logan asked her about it, she brushed him off.

"It's no big deal, I think they're just better apart."

Total B.S., he knew, but he didn't press Lily. Ever since then, he suspected that there had been more the break-up of Duncan and Veronica than he knew.

Here it was, a half a week later, and he was sitting in Duncan's room, on Duncan's bed, trying to knock Duncan's car off the track.

"We're out of popcorn," I said to Duncan, shaking the empty bowl in his face.

"Go get some yourself," Duncan muttered, still in a bad mood, "You know where it is."

He opened the first bottle of Jack Daniels and took a swig. Logan sighed and took the popcorn bowl to the kitchen. Celeste was there, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Mrs. Kane," Logan made a mental note to tell Duncan to hide the liquor.

"Hello Logan."

Logan went over to the stove and filled the bowl with popcorn, then, suddenly, Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mr. Kane," Logan said.

"Hi Logan," he looked at Celeste, who suddenly seemed very nervous.

"I'll tell Duncan you're here," Logan offered, sensing the tension. Were the Kanes fighting?

"No!" Celeste and Jake said almost at the same time. Then they both took a deep breath.

"I'll go tell him," Celeste said, and left.

Logan poured melted butter and salt on the popcorn, then smiled at Jake and left to go upstairs.

Duncan sat, almost unmoving in front of the T.V.

"Hey," Logan put the popcorn on the floor in front of them. "Do you know why your dad's home early?"

"What?" Duncan turned and looked at him for the first time all evening.

"I thought Celeste was going to tell you?"

Duncan jumped to his feet and ran out the door. Logan shut off the T.V. and ran after him. Duncan went into his dad's study, closing the door behind him.

Logan put his ear to the door.

"I can't believe you!" Duncan screamed at his father.

"Duncan, Duncan, please calm down," this was Jake, talking in a low, calm voice. "Your mother told me what she told you."

"I hate you!" Duncan was beyond furious, Logan had never heard him talk like this.

Often Duncan and his mother got into fights, but Duncan rarely fought with his father.

"Duncan-"

"How could you? How could you do that and not tell me? She's my girlfriend, Dad, my girlfriend!"

Logan couldn't help but notice that Duncan still referred to Veronica as his girlfriend. Then the full impact of Duncan's words hit him, had Jake…had Jake come onto Veronica? Logan immediately shook his head. There was no way that was possible, no father would ever sleep with the girlfriend of his son.

"How could you not have told me?" Duncan yelled again. "Jesus Christ, Dad, I could…when we…we would have…" Duncan moaned and began to sob.

Logan knew that he should go away, but he was curious, he had never heard Duncan act like this at all.

Jake sucked in his breath, "Oh my God, Duncan, did you…did you and she-"

"No, Dad," Duncan said, and, though he was still crying, he gave a choked laugh, "But it would have served you right if I did."

"Duncan-"

"Never once could you find a moment to tell me that my GIRLFRIEND was also my half-sister. Never once could you find a moment to tell me that you screwed her mom."

Logan had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out. Veronica was Duncan's half-sister? That meant that Jake was Veronica's father.

"Duncan, listen, Duncan. It was a big mistake, and I realize that know. I'm sorry you had to hear about it like that."

"So, that was the only time, the only time you and Lianne…" Duncan trailed off. "Please Dad, that was the only time."

There was silence, then Jake said, softly, "Duncan, I think you made the right decision, it's best for both of you."

Duncan gave an inhuman scream of fury and there was a thud, then Jake was yelling. Celeste came running up behind Logan, startling him. She opened the door and the two of them burst into the room.

Duncan was on top of Jake, and he had both his hands around his father's neck, choking him. Celeste screamed, and Logan rushed over, and tried to pull Duncan off.

"Duncan, come on man!" Logan yelled, pulling at his arm.

But Duncan was stronger than Logan, and there was no way Logan could pull him off. Logan was looking around the room for something to hit Duncan with, when Duncan went limp and collapsed in his arms.

Celeste gave a shriek of relief and ran to Jake, helping him to a sitting position. They both looked at Logan.

"Were you boys drinking?" Celeste asked.

Logan knew this was not the time to cover anything up, "Yeah, but Duncan had just a sip."

"He must have drunken more when you were in the kitchen with us," Celeste said.

"Why don't you go home Logan," Jake said. "I think we've got it from here."

Logan was still so confused about…well everything, but he obeyed Jake, and went back up to Duncan's room to get his jacket. He glanced at the bottle of Jack Daniels, it was still almost completely full, save for the sip Duncan had taken. So it couldn't have been the alcohol that made Duncan act that way, could it?

The next day, Duncan didn't remember, or claimed to not remember, any of the previous day. Logan, still unsure around his friend, did not press the issue.

Logan realized, days later, that the conversation between Duncan and his father had left him more relieved than anything else. Relieved that Duncan and Veronica hadn't had sex.

Don't ask him why, he didn't want to even go there.


End file.
